My Angel
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Hot, sexy Elena Gilbert finds her life turned upside down the day her parents die. Can she ever recover and what will the future hold for her when the gorgeous Salvatore brothers turn up in Mystic Falls? Delena/AU.


_**Summary: **__Hot, sexy Elena Gilbert finds her life turned upside down the day her parents die. Can she ever recover and what will the future hold for her when the gorgeous Salvatore brothers turn up in Mystic Falls? Delena/AU. _

_**Rating: **__M, bad language and scenes of a sexual nature. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I didn't get it for Christmas *cry*. I therefore don't own it!_

**My Angel- Prologue **

"_And if I fall and crash and burn  
At least we both know that I tried  
And as I crawl there's lessons learned  
Yeah, they remind me I survived."  
-Crash and Burn, Lifehouse, Smoke & Mirrors._

Heat. That was all Elena felt… radiating from every part of her body.

The scalding sweat on his forehead as it touched hers. Hot breath against her neck as he bent to kiss the slender column. Damp, heated kisses that pressed against her swollen lips. Every sweltering inch of his body against her own. His hardened member inside her warm, moist entrance.

His hands travelled up and down her body, caressing her hip, handling her breasts, tangling in her hair. His moans mixed with hers as their thrusts met. He pushed Elena harder into his cotton bed-sheets which clung to her back uncomfortably. Elena wrapped her legs tightly around him as she neared completion for what she was sure would be the first of many orgasms that night. Her partner nipped at her neck, causing Elena to buck beneath him and his thrusts sped up in response. With another scream, Elena came, feeling herself tighten around his cock as he released into her. Elena's smile conveyed her pleasure. She kissed him, pure lust radiating through her body, showing him that he was going to have to do a lot more to satisfy her completely.

Elena Gilbert, quite simply, lived the high life. She was a sixteen year old girl with a perfect figure, dark eyes and sleek brown hair. Elena was the town's "bad girl". She ran wild; living her life in as carefree a manner as possible. Nothing seemed outrageous to Elena. She and her friend, Caroline, enjoyed a lifestyle full of drugs, drinking, partying and sex. They'd spend most of their time drunk, high or hungover. And if it wasn't either of those things, Elena and Caroline would be in the bed of some guy that they'd only just met and would never talk to again after their night of fun. Every girl and guy in their school thought she was hot, sexy, fun and cool. The girls wanted to be her, the boys wanted to be with her. Just talking to Elena Gilbert was considered an honour and being her friend immediately made you popular. Not to mention the credit guys got if they slept with her.

Elena roughly pushed the guy, whose name she had forgotten, onto his back and reversed their positions. She smirked at his groan as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Elena ran her hands down his chiselled chest, looking lustily into his blue eyes. She thought that his wavy blonde hair looked really good against his navy pillows. God was he hot!

Elena briefly considered what a good mix sex and alcohol was. She couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening. She'd never give it up, not in a million years and not for a million dollars. It was just too much fun. And after all, what was the point of life if you couldn't enjoy yourself?

Elena began to set a rhythm and listened to the boy chanting her name in sync with their hip movements. "Elena, faster," he moaned, clenching his eyes closed.

A buzz came from the direction of the pile of clothes that they had discarded. The boy gestured to his phone that was on the cabinet next to his bed. It was silent. Elena groaned, it was her phone. Dammit.

"Ignore it," she told him, her voice breathy and commanding and dripping with sex. How dare anyone interrupt her when she was having so much fun?

She sighed in relief when the phone stopped ringing and allowed her partner to pull her down for another kiss. His hands grabbed her arse, pulling her steadily against him. He gave a grunt as his hands moved around to the dark curls that covered her nether regions.

The phone rung again and Elena turned briefly to fix it with a glare. "Fuck off!" she snapped, ignoring it again. She waited until the phone went through to answer phone and then quickened her pace. She gasped for air as she felt the familiar sensation of release and the boy joining her in ecstasy. She collapsed on top of him, his humid panting forming clouds of air against her left shoulder as he rested his head there.

Elena slid down his body, taking his dick in her mouth. The phone rang again. She sat bolt upright, completely furious by now. Who the fuck didn't get the idea that she, Elena Gilbert, didn't want to talk to them after two missed calls?

"Do you think you'd better answer that?" her partner asked timidly, obviously afraid of upsetting her further.

Elena shook her head venomously. "No, they'll eventually get the idea and leave me the fuck alone," she snarled, moving back to his cock.

The person didn't seem to get the idea and by the sixth call, Elena was fuming. She rolled out of the bed and grabbed her phone out of her jeans pocket, saying curse words under her breath the entire time. She saw that the five missed calls were from her Aunt Jenna and her Aunt was ringing her again now.

"This isn't a good time, Jenna," she said coldly, holding the phone to her ear. Normally Elena liked her Aunt, she was fun to be with, but a mixture of drunkenness, sexual tension and annoyance made her reply more than insensitive.

"Elena," Jenna ignored her, "you need to come home now… Right now." her voice shook slightly as she said the last two words. Elena frowned; she didn't have time to deal with Jenna's problems right now.

"No," Elena refused, her nails tapped angrily against the wooden bed-frame, "why should I?"

"Elena, please," Jenna tried again. She sounded stressed.

"Leave me alone, Jenna!" Elena snarled, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her fingernails.

"Elena, come home, please," her Aunt repeated, her voice wobbling once again.

"I will come home when I'm ready," Elena said, eyeing up her partner's well-sculpted body. "And no sooner." 'It could be a long time' she thought evilly, it was going to take her a while to get bored of this yummy boy.

"It's not up for discussion, I need you home… now," Jenna insisted, changing her tactics since pleading hadn't worked.

"Why should I do anything you say?" Elena snarled, "you're just my Aunt… You're still a kid! I'm more mature than you! You have _no _right to tell me what to do! I'm the only one in charge of me!"

"Elena, stop!" Jenna yelled down the phone. "The reason you need to come home is because your parents have been killed in a car crash, okay? IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR YOU TO COME HOME!"

"What?" Elena asked slowly, feeling tears prick in the corners of her eyes. Jenna was just joking, right? Mom and Dad were fine. She'd get home and they'd be sitting on the couch and ask her where she'd been.

Elena hung up, blood pounding in her ears. She was determined not to cry in front of the guy whose bed she was occupying. She needed to get home but he was moving towards her to pick up where they had left off, his eyes darkening in unmistakable lust. He started to pull her to him but Elena pushed him off and jumped off the bed.

She searched the floor for her panties, bra, shirt and jeans; desperate to find anything to occupy her mind with. Her clothes were mixed with his, her lacy lavender panties and push up bra set hidden under his designer jeans. She pulled her clothes on quickly, not caring that her shirt buttons were done up unevenly or that she stunk of sex. She grabbed her shoes and bag and rushed out the room. She heard his footsteps follow behind her but didn't turn to look at him.

She slammed the front door shut behind her before he could reach her, terror turning her vision red. She ran in the direction of her house, her bare feet slapping the tarmac and echoing the pain inside her heart as she finally allowed a myriad of tears to slide down her freezing cheeks. The evening air was cool against her skin but Elena couldn't feel it due the cold radiating from her heart. Could her parents really be gone? What would she do if they were? Could she bear it?

* * *

Elena walked along the dull corridors of Mystic Falls High. People were staring at her, pointing and whispering. Elena knew why. She knew what they were seeing. She wished she could sink into the floor or become part of the furniture. Once she'd have loved the attention, now she hated it.

It had been nearly three months since that awful night that had imprinted it's horrors on Elena's heart and memory. Elena hadn't been herself since. After arriving home, she'd found Jenna hadn't been joking at all… her Mom and Dad were really dead. Her aunt had yelled at her for an hour for disobeying her before bursting into tears and holding onto Elena like she was a lifeline. Elena had guessed Jenna had needed an outlet for the fear and pain she was feeling. Elena hadn't told Jenna where she had been that night no matter how many times her aunt asked- she was too embarrassed.

Elena's outlook on life had changed dramatically. She stopped drinking and taking drugs. She stopped having sex with random guys that she didn't really like. She started to concentrate on her school work, realising that life was way too short to waste it away on pointless partying. Above all, she wanted to become someone that her parents would be proud of. She wanted to be respectful to their memories.

To make matters worse, Jenna and Elena had had to prevent Jeremy from picking up where Elena had left off. They'd found Elena's younger brother passed out or high several times and Elena had struggled for a while to convince Jeremy that drugs was not a road he wanted to go down. Eventually he'd seen sense and had come clean, leaning on his Aunt and sister for support and comfort instead.

"Hey, Gilbert!" One of the senior boys yelled, trying to get her attention. "Want to hook up at my place tonight?" he made a series of hip movements to illustrate his point.

Elena sighed to herself and looked at the floor. She may have changed but the rest of the school's population certainly hadn't.

"Leave her alone, Jimmy," Bonnie snapped, appearing from nowhere. She dragged Elena away by the arm and into an empty classroom where Caroline was waiting for them.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't have. Thanks… but I can look after myself," Elena said sharply, pulling her arm from Bonnie's grip.

"Sorry, Elena, I just wanted to help," she said, her brow furrowing.

"You haven't been answering our calls," Caroline said, "it's been nearly three months and you're still avoiding us. Elena, we just need to know how you are. We miss you."

"How am I?" Elena exploded. "I don't know, Caroline… My parents just died! How do you think I'm feeling?"

"We know that," Bonnie said calmly. "But you can't continue like this, you'll make yourself ill!"

Elena snapped, "It's none of your business, Bonnie! They weren't your parents… I don't expect you to understand. Just leave me alone! I don't need your help… or yours, Caroline! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she strode out the classroom, slamming the door behind her. She left the school building, shivering in the cold air. She pulled her jacket closer around her and sat down on a bench, glad to be away from the crowds and people that pretended to care.

Of course, everyone in school had noticed the changes in her. And the changes were completely mysterious to the whole school since the only people that knew her parents had died were Caroline and Bonnie. Many liked to pretend that she was still the same girl and treated her in the same way they'd used to. Others liked to tease her. Some jealous girls actually enjoyed the fact that Elena wasn't the sparkling jewel in the crown that was Mystic Falls High. But Elena still got all the attention, even though she was no longer seeking it. There was something that drew people to her.

Sitting in the cold made Elena's head feel clearer. It always seemed to be cloudy since her parents had died; she found she could never think anymore. Elena wasn't sure whether this was because it was too painful to think of anything at all or that the pain and the horror were too strong to let anything else into her mind. But being in the cold air seemed to solve this like a car that is demisted by cool air.

The bell rang for the next lesson and Elena slowly stood from the bench. Any other lesson and she would have skipped it after her confrontation with Bonnie and Caroline. However her lesson was History with Alaric Rickman, Aunt Jenna's boyfriend. She knew if she didn't go to the lesson, Alaric would tell Jenna, she'd be in trouble and Jenna would fret. She sat in a seat at the back of the classroom so she was out of people's view. Once she'd have sat up front so everyone's attention was on her. She'd been so vain then. Alaric's eyes travelled to her when he entered the room, checking how she was. Elena ignored his gaze and opened her History book, attempting to focus on Alaric's lesson.

* * *

The next day, Elena found herself sitting in the local doctor's surgery. She had been ill for weeks. She'd found herself breaking down and crying at the smallest things. Other times she would be furious and take it out on the people around her. She felt like she didn't know what happiness felt like. She hadn't been eating properly and was constantly sick.

Jenna had been fretting, of course. She'd become the legal guardian of Elena and Jeremy and was taking her job very seriously. Jenna was much younger that her sister and had little experience of being the responsible adult but she was trying her hardest. Although Jenna was certain Elena's problems were due to the grief she felt after her parents' deaths, she didn't know what to do about it. In the end, she'd resorted to bringing Elena to the doctor's in the hope that professional advice could help her niece begin to recover.

"-think it's related to the trauma of her parents' deaths," was all Elena heard Jenna say as she sat in the seat opposite Doctor Harris.

Elena was having an out of body experience. Being here reminded her of going with Jenna to the hospital because Jenna had had to identify the bodies of her parents. Luckily she hadn't had to look at the bodies herself. She hated hospitals and doctors. They were full of nothing but death.

The doctor nodded, "I'll see what I can do for you, Miss Sommers."

He opened a file on the computer before swinging round to look at Elena. "Tell me, Elena, have you been eating a healthy, balanced diet since your parents died?" he asked his eyes serious and concerned.

"Yes," Elena lied.

"No!" Jenna argued, her blue eyes flashing, "She eats practically nothing now. And what she does eat, she only brings back up anyway. At first I thought it was on purpose but she can't seem to stop it happening."

"I see," the doctor said, typing a few notes in on the computer. He gave a thoughtful pause before looking at Elena gravely once again. "I think we should do a couple of tests- we'll need a blood sample. I'll call a nurse to come and take it."

After the test was taken, the nurse told Elena and Jenna that the receptionist would call with the results of the blood test in about a week's time. Jenna took Elena home to rest, feeling slightly better that she had some help in regards to Elena's health. Elena shut herself up in her room, staring sadly at her parents' picture and wishing more than anything that things didn't have to be this way.

The rest of the week was tense in the Gilbert household. Elena didn't seem to get any better and Jenna's fussing did nothing but irritate Elena. At the end of the week, Jenna received a phone call asking her to bring Elena into the doctor's surgery the following morning.

The doctor's eyes were sober as Elena sat in the seat in front of him.

"It's very obvious that Elena is still very traumatised by her parents' deaths," he began, folding his hands together in a triangular form, "but there's nothing in the blood test to confirm this. I suggest you just try to work through this and keep talking things through with one another. I know you will both get through this eventually, but it will take time."

"Okay, thanks," Elena said, getting up to leave. She just wanted to get out of this horrible place with its spotless white walls and the stench of disinfectant.

"However, there was something else we found in the results of the blood test," Doctor Harris fixed Elena with a stern gaze and indicated that she should stay seated.

"What's that?" Jenna asked, looking as confused as Elena felt.

'What more could there be?' Elena thought, 'It was obvious what was wrong with her! Her parents had just fucking died!'

"There are high levels of hormones in Elena's bloodstream," he explained, taking a chart out of the file containing Elena's blood results, "these types of hormones are the ones secreted during the first few months of pregnancy." He paused to allow his words to sink in, causing a deafening silence to fill the room.

"I-I don't understand," Jenna said, her frown becoming more pronounced. "Because it seems to me like you're suggesting Elena is pregnant?" She said it more as a question than a fact.

"Miss Sommers, Elena _is _pregnant," he confirmed, looking at Jenna as if she was slightly dull.

"What?" Elena and Jenna exclaimed in sync.

"She can't be!" Jenna exclaimed, "She's just a teenager!"

"I'm afraid she is," the doctor said, pausing again to allow the two women to think.

Jenna turned to glare at Elena, asking her with her eyes how this was possible. Elena returned her stare, her eyes cold and shocked at the same time. Seeing that a fight was about to break out between them, Doctor Harris cut in.

"Elena's about three months along, roughly… the pregnancy is often noticed later in first time mothers, they're just not used to the symptoms," he told them.

Jenna's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously but she didn't say a thing. "Three months," she mouthed. Elena just shrugged.

"What I suggest is you go home and discuss this… You can arrange another appointment for next week and tell me what you want to do and then we'll go from there…" he said diplomatically, not wanting to get involved in their argument. "Many people Elena's age choose abortion, though adoption is another possibility. Just book an appointment with my receptionist as you go out," he said, showing them to the door. "And don't hesitate to call if there's any advice you want."

Once they were in the car, Jenna started to interrogate Elena. "I didn't know you were sexually active," she said as she pulled out the car park.

"Obviously, I am," Elena said softly, picking at her fingernails. "Or was."

"Three months?" Jenna asked, "I don't get it! If you were three months pregnant that would be before your parents-"

"Yes, Jenna, I conceived the baby the night Mom and Dad died!" Elena exclaimed. "That's where I was and why I didn't answer my phone!"

"Because you were having sex with some idiot?" Jenna snapped, her blue eyes stormy.

"Yes!"

"How do you know it was that night?" Jenna asked.

"Because I'd finished my period earlier that day and I haven't been with anyone since," Elena explained coldly, not really feeling like discussing her sex life with her aunt. Especially since she wasn't proud of her past partnerships.

"You'll have to abort it, Elena," Jenna said softly, "there's no other way."

"I won't let you take my baby away, Jenna," Elena argued, looking out the window angrily. "He or she is all I've got… since Mom and Dad died…"

"Who's going to clean it? Feed it? Will you get up every few hours to care for it, Elena?" Jenna snapped, throwing her hands against the steering wheel in exasperation.

"I'll do anything… anything for my child… I love it," Elena said stubbornly, tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Already?" Jenna snapped, disbelief written across her features, "You can't do this, Elena! It's not fair on you and it's not fair on that baby!"

"It's mine… it's not your decision to make!" Elena exclaimed, her hands falling to her womb, protectively.

"You're right, but I'm going to help you make the right decision," Jenna told her, her lips drawn in a tight line.

"I won't change my mind, Jenna, my baby needs me!" Elena cried out.

Even though she'd only just found out about the baby, the thought of it being hurt or loosing it was impossible. She knew she was going to love this baby forever no matter what anyone else said.

"I think you may need it more," her aunt answered, under her breath. Elena pretended she hadn't heard her. "You've got a week to think about it, don't make a rash decision," Jenna said as she pulled up into the driveway. She got out the car and slammed the door behind her.

Elena followed her into the house, in a daze. What Jenna said didn't matter to her at all. She'd already made her mind up, the baby was hers and Elena would never let anything bad happen to him or her.

* * *

_Hey guys, _

_I hope you all had nice Christmases! :) Anyone else annoyed at the lack of VD episodes right now? _

_I want to say a huge, HUGE thank you to "Delena2010" for all her help and advice in getting this story up and running- I would've never made it this far without her help! Thank you so, so much sweetie... If you haven't read any of her work- do- now! She's a really, really fantastic writer._

_So please tell me what you think of this and don't worry, Elena will become more of the Elena we know in future chapters! _

_Love JLF xxx_


End file.
